Base Two (episode)
Base Two is the 15th episode of Alfred Packer: The Series. It is the first episode of Season 2. Plot *Simon Packer (Johnny Hardwick) is a consultant is standing by where he went to the party and then he cleans up the party and then leaves and then he goes to his car. He goes to the mission church to see Alfred Packer (Trey Parker) and then he stops at the mission church to tell Alfred Packer the question and then he tells him the question that is right and then he goes inside the mission church. Inside the mission church He tells Alfred to stand back and then he finds out that a cannibal named Jaxon (Robert De Niro) who is a friend of Alfred is a pastor who is giving him paychecks and then he goes to give no checks on him and then he fights Jaxon and then he kills Jaxon once again and then he goes to the underground. In the underground floor of the church He goes to tell Polly Pry (Megan Mullally) that it worked out for him and then he goes to give the regrets to him for good so that it would be done right and then he tells Polly Pry thank you for watching me and then she says your welcome. He tells Polly Pry that I need to go see James Humphrey (Matt Stone) and then he tells him good answer. *He goes to the attic in the church and then he follows James Humphrey upstairs and then they go inside the control room. In the control room He and James Humphrey goes to tell George Noon (Dian Bachar) who knows anything who is going to be up with it and then he tells him this is how things may be so they will be random and then a Loan Shark named Kyle (Billy Crystal) and then he wants to give him up the money and then Simon Packer shoots and kills Kyle with a silent pistol and then he walks away and gives the routine to George Noon. He goes to tell David (Dave Filoni) that it is right and then George Noon tells David sit down please and then he says okay and then he walks outside and then he goes to the car to check on James Humphrey and then they go to the car to get in. He drives with James Humphrey to the location and then they go to the cafe. *He and James Humphrey finds out that a cafe employee named Vera (Lisa Kudrow) is going to give the right word out so it will be done properly when it is needed and then he gives a pay check to her and then thanks her and then Simon and James leave by telling Vera thank you bye. He and James Humphrey finds out that a biker statesman named Chuck (Chazz Palminteri) and then he knows that he is getting away and then he goes after Chuck and then he stops Chuck and then James Humphrey stops Chuck and then pulls him down. He tells Chuck stand back and then he shoots and kills Chuck and then he finds out that a Skiff Guard and Loan Shark named Stevey (Joe Viterelli) who is going to give up on it and then he tells Stevey make sure you never say something that is wrong in your mind and then Stevey puts his guns down and then he walks away. He and James Humphrey goes to a bar and then meets a Bartender named Mike Humphrey (Kyle Sabihy) is going to give them alot of stuff to do and then James Humphrey says Simon this is my father Mike Humphrey and then Mike Humphrey says hi Simon and James and then Simon says hi Mike Humphrey and then Mike Humphrey says I am so glad to see you and then he says you are and he says I am so up to this. He and James says bye Mike Humphrey and then they walk back to the car. He and James Humphrey goes home to talk about it. *At the house He tells James Humphrey this is right and then he is telling a loan shark named Aaron (Joey Diaz) who is a loan shark is going to give him extortion and corrupt the whole system that it won't be right for it and then he goes to talk about things being on the own side so that it will be finished when it needs to be and then Liesel Packer (Melissa McBride) is calling in a new drug dealing apprentice named Travis (Thomas Rosales Jr.) who is going to start his own drug apprentice crime activities to make sure how things will be. He fights Liesel Packer and then Travis tells Liesel go and then he tells James let's have a talk and then he says okay and then he said thanks great and then he is thankful for his own job so that it will be recorded and then he starts a presentation to talk about it. He gets pictures of a city from the internet to put in the google slide and then he is told by Mike Humphrey that you only need one image and then he says okay and then he adds one image and completes it. He finishes it in time and then he is thankful for his help and then James Humphrey says a bad word and then he is told by Simon did you say it and can you appoligize and he says I am very sorry Simon and then Simon says it's okay James and if you say a bad word you are a good person but not a bad person it's alright then. James tells him thank you and he says your welcome and then they go outside to enjoy the air. Deaths *Jaxon - Killed by Simon Packer. *Kyle - Killed by Simon Packer. *Chuck - Killed by Simon Packer. Rating Advisory *The following presentation is Rated TV-MA it contains violence and strong language viewer discreation is advised.